


Forged in Flame

by scarletsaber (sushibunny)



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Having None of it Toboe, Having a Moment During a Disaster, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Sacrificing Tsume, Toboe is Not a Kid Damnit, these two idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/scarletsaber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire rages around them, threatening to overtake them at any moment. If that wasn't bad enough, Tsume is gravely injured with only Toboe left around. Can the young wolf convince Tsume to trust him enough to let him help? Or will only one of them make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forged in Flame

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to rewatch Wolf's Rain recently, because who doesn't love pain, right? And when I saw an episode of a show on tv where two people were caught in a forest fire, with the stronger one being injured, I couldn't help imagining my two favorite wolves in that scenario.
> 
> Takes place at some point while they're searching for Cheeza after the walrus incident.
> 
> This is from my FFN account originally; crossposting here with some minor editing.

The heat was unbearable. It surrounded them like a stifling blanket, flames edging ever closer as they tried to make their way through the burning forest. Though they were still well enough ahead of the fire their flesh still felt the effects, stray embers caught in the wind singeing fur as their mouths hung open from panting, trying in vain to cool themselves down.

Yet even worse than the encroaching flames was the smoke. The haze enveloped them completely now, making it impossible to smell anything but the acrid stench of burning. Their eyes watered as they tried to make progress through the thick fog, lungs burning with every breath they took, each step making breathing that much more difficult. Toboe feared the smoke would kill them before the fire could even reach them.

But still he pushed on. He grit his teeth as he struggled to drag Tsume with him, the heavier wolf barely able to stand, let alone walk any longer, the wounds on his legs too severe. The tree that had almost hit Toboe as it fell had crushed Tsume's legs instead when he shoved the red wolf out of its path, shattering more than one of his bones, the younger wolf suspected. The blood loss was only stemmed by the ugly looking burns, something Toboe wasn't sure whether or not to be grateful for.

His watery amber eyes continually flickered over to his companion as he forged ahead, making sure Tsume was still there even though he felt the grey wolf's constant weight across his shoulders. It was as if he was afraid Tsume would just disappear amongst the smoke if he took his eyes off the older wolf for even a moment, leaving the redhead alone again. Tsume's white head hung low against Toboe's shoulder, golden eyes tightly shut as he stumbled along, more and more of his weight being supported by the young wolf as they went.

Toboe's brows furrowed with worry when he felt as much as heard the first groan escape Tsume's chapped lips. He knew it was bad if Tsume was no longer able to conceal how much the pain was affecting him.

_Kiba, Hige… Where are you guys?_  he wondered, forcing himself not to whimper out loud.

The pack had been separated by the fire what seemed like hours ago but was most likely only a few dozen minutes. They had all been woken by the searing heat and billowing smoke, surprised to have been so caught off guard. Though they had been running almost nonstop for days now in their search for Cheeza; it was hardly a surprise they had slept so deeply. All four wolves had quickly fled, making good distance from the fire until they ended up trapped in a gully. It had taken them precious minutes to backtrack, minutes they didn't have as the forest fire quickly caught up to them.

It was then that the tree had fallen towards Toboe, the youngest member trailing behind the group as usual as they ran through the flaming trees. He could clearly recall the way Tsume had called his name, the moment forever burned into his memory like the marks that now marred the scarred wolf's skin. Toboe had barely had time to look up at the warning, tripping over a root and finding himself staring at a mix of red and orange heat hurtling towards him. He wasn't sure how or really even why Tsume, of all wolves, had pushed him out of harm's way, sacrificing himself in the process, but he wouldn't forget that either; couldn't forget.

Couldn't forget the way time seemed to slow as the blur of grey fur rammed into him, throwing him from the path of danger and taking his place. Couldn't forget the relief that momentarily flashed through golden eyes as they remained focused on him, even as the rare emotion was quickly replaced by pain as the burning remnants of the great pine fell on his hind legs. Couldn't forget the sound of the yelp of pain and the crunch of bone, or the smell of burning flesh and fur. Couldn't forget the sight of his idol, the one he wanted to be his friend, to stay with him forever, to never leave his side, to take to Paradise, to become something… more, reduced to a yowling mass of fur and flesh and pain; hardly a being meant for worship.

Yet that made Toboe want to stay with him even more.

The young wolf had managed to extract his friend from the tree, surprising both of them with the sheer force he exerted upon the still smoldering log to force it off his broken friend, quickly dragging him away from the flames immediately after. It had been a bit of a struggle to get Tsume slung over him, especially since the grey wolf had put up a fuss, regardless of the fact that his left hind leg wouldn't even move.

Toboe wasn't sure what had happened to Kiba and Hige after that. He assumed they had continued running, unknowing of the fate that had befallen Tsume or just being unable to reach them due to the quickly moving flames. Whatever had happened, he was confident they would find each other again, they always did. That was assuming they managed to survive at all, of course; their chances growing ever dimmer as the fire grew in strength.

"... Stop…"

Toboe's head turned quickly, unsure if the raspy voice he heard had actually come from his battered companion or if the oppressive smoke was just playing with his mind. "Tsume?"

"I said… stop…"

So he wasn't hearing things. "But Tsume-"

"Now, runt!"

Toboe immediately froze at the growled order, unable to do anything else even as every bone in his body told him it was a bad idea. They were still mercifully ahead of the flames, but that was only for the moment. If the wind shifted they would be done for, especially if they gave up their lead by taking a rest.

"Tsume, please, we can't stop!" he pleaded even as he allowed the older wolf to extract himself from his grasp, landing with a pained grunt on the ground before leaning his back against a still unburnt tree.

Golden eyes met his own, the cold gaze in direct contrast with the heated air, sending an odd chill down Toboe's spine.

"Look, kid…"

It took everything in Toboe's power not to yell at the injured wolf that he was not a kid; only the look of pain on the normally stoic tanned face kept the outburst contained. He settled instead for a scowl and fiercely gritted teeth.

Tsume winced in pain, his gaze pointedly avoiding his injured legs as he stared up at the redheaded youth. A faint smile tugged briefly at his lips as he noticed the poorly veiled annoyance on the younger wolf's face, but a fresh wave of pain made it vanish as quickly as it had appeared.

_"Toboe,"_  he corrected, eyes demanding the other wolf's attention. "Listen, I'm just slowing you down… Just leave me, get out of here."

The red wolf was so frozen in shock at the sound of his own name leaving Tsume's lips that he didn't even register the rest of his words for a few moments. This time the shiver that ran down his spine was anything but chilled. As soon as the rest of the words penetrated his mind, however, the newfound warmth quickly disappeared.

"What are you saying?" he demanded in a soft voice, confusion and disbelief crossing his face.

Tsume steeled himself, eyes narrowing in his usual intimidating glare. "I'm saying that you need to  _go._  Leave me behind and get out."

"No!" Toboe yelled, the intensity of the single word surprising them both. "I won't leave you to die!" His bracelets jingled along his wrist as he cut the air with his arm in a motion of denial, punctuating his words.

"I'm already dead!" Tsume yelled back, flinching slightly at the look of despair that flashed across Toboe's face at his words. "These wounds are too severe, I can't walk anymore. And if I can't make it out of here on my own, then I don't deserve to live."

"That's not true!" The redhead cried, tears caused by more than just the smoke now burning his eyes. "You're the strongest person I know, Tsume! If anyone deserves to live it's you!"

Tsume frowned at this, equal parts irritated and impressed that the young wolf wouldn't back down. Still, the white haired male wouldn't let him sacrifice his life for one that didn't deserve it. "You have no idea what I deserve, kid," he said coldly, forcing himself to be rough in order to make Toboe leave. "I won't let you kill yourself for me, now get out of here!"

Toboe stared down in shock, unable to believe his ears. Why was Tsume pushing him away? The grey wolf had saved his life, practically at the expense of his own. That must have meant Tsume cared for him in some way. Maybe not the way that Toboe was starting to care for him, but still. Despite his youth and naivete about the world, the red wolf knew this wasn't all in his head. Tsume did care and Toboe wasn't about to let him pretend otherwise.

"Tsume please! You saved me, I'm not going to just let you die!" he cried, his stance becoming desperate as he took in the ever growing wall of flames headed their way. "I pulled you out from under that tree, didn't I? And helped you this far, come on, we can make it! We just have to keep going until we find the others and-"

_"Enough!"_  Tsume growled, cutting him off. "This isn't a discussion! I'm telling you to leave! You don't have the strength to get us both out of here ahead of the fire and I'm not going to let you die because of me!" he roared, ignoring the pang of guilt that tugged at his heart at the pained expression on the runt's face.

Tsume let out a frustrated growl as he closed his eyes. He hated that this was the way it had to be, but he was never one to dwell on such things. At least he didn't used to be. All that mattered was that Toboe would go. He would survive and be safe and as long as that happened Tsume didn't care what happened to himself.

When he opened his eyes, however, he was shocked at what he saw. Instead of a retreating red wolf or at least a submissive if not sad posture, he was greeted with the sight of an infuriated looking teenaged boy.

"And what makes you think I would let you die because of me, huh?"

Tsume had to strain to hear the words. Toboe spoke so softly, yet his tone was almost deadly, something Tsume hadn't heard from the young wolf since the walrus incident. It was times like this he was reminded that Toboe really was no longer a pup. And it was becoming harder and harder to deny that fact, even though he tried. Because the alternative meant dealing with feelings he didn't want to deal with, feelings he didn't deserve to have; not towards someone as pure and good as Toboe.

"You hurt yourself saving my life. If I left you here it would be my fault you died, don't you understand that?" Toboe pleaded, unable to keep the desperation out of his voice as the scent of scorched vegetation grew stronger in his nose.

"Toboe…" Tsume whispered, unable to stop himself. He hadn't really considered the younger wolf would see it that way. He had hoped he could just convince Toboe to leave, to save himself, because he was obviously the only one of the two who really deserved it. But Tsume was beginning to see that he was the only one who held such an opinion.  _Idiot._

Before Tsume could come up with a new argument, Toboe suddenly sat next to him, crossing his legs as he leaned against the trunk, shoulder brushing the older wolf's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tsume demanded, dumbfounded by the other's actions.

"Staying with you," Toboe stated, as if it were obvious.

And perhaps it was, on more levels than Tsume cared to admit.

"I thought I told you to leave," the white haired man grit out, pain forgotten for the moment as annoyance took top priority.

"And I told you I wasn't gonna," Toboe answered simply, closing his eyes as he leaned his head on Tsume's shoulder.

The grey wolf froze at the bold move, shock coloring his face. He should just chalk it up to the younger wolf being tired, exhausted more likely, from dragging him through three miles of burning woods. But something told him it meant more, to both of them. And he wasn't sure he was ready to come to grips with that, even in the face of death.

"Toboe-"

"I'm not leaving without you, Tsume," the redhead declared, not moving from his comfortable position against the other wolf. "So you can spend the rest of our short time together yelling at me or you can let me help you."

Tsume was speechless at the no nonsense attitude of the teenager. Where had he suddenly gotten all this nerve from? Was it the circumstances, the fire that caused this? Or was it something that had been building this whole time? Perhaps he should have spent more time watching the boy grow instead of trying his best to ignore him. Perhaps he would have to try that in the future, something he realized he really didn't want to give up on, Paradise or otherwise, as long as the runt was there with him.

Toboe suddenly felt himself jerked from the surprising moment of peace against Tsume's shoulder that he had found amongst the burning forest, falling back into the dirt as he was suddenly shoved over.

"Hey, what was that for?" he groused, rubbing his head as he stared up into heated golden eyes, eyes that suddenly made his shivers return.

"Come on kid, we don't have all day," Tsume drawled as he tried to drag himself upright against the tree, the entirety of his body below his waist protesting fiercely at the attempt.

Toboe was immediately under his arm, pulling as much of Tsume's weight onto his back as the older wolf would allow, which Toboe noted was more than before. He tried to contain his joy at the sudden change in the grey wolf's demeanor, afraid Tsume would revert back at any moment.

"I'm not a kid, you know," Toboe mumbled as his grip around Tsume's waist tightened, taking care as he began to move them, even as his pace quickened as the crackling of fire grew louder in his sensitive ears. He would get them out of there and they would find the others. He knew he would, the trust he saw on Tsume's face gave him the strength to do it.

"I know," Tsume smirked as he looked down at the redhead, allowing himself to really see him for the first time.

Amber eyes broke away from gold, unable to hold the intense gaze any longer. Toboe felt his cheeks heat up from more than just the air around them, though he hoped it would go unnoticed by his injured companion.

Tsume's low chuckle told him otherwise.

 


End file.
